


Once Upon A Meeting

by jenunjen96816



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenunjen96816/pseuds/jenunjen96816
Summary: Would you give up your dreams if it meant a chance at true love?Takes place right after Daenerys and Yara first meet in S6E9.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this a while ago but I seem to have somehow lost all of my stories, so I am going to try to repost this.
> 
> This may have a bit of OOC/AU since I am not 100% clear on all of the facts in George R.R. Martin’s canonical world.
> 
> I am not taking into account anything that happens after Episode 9 (I know Episode 10 has aired). Also, I am going to focus mostly on the relationship between Daenerys and Yara, and not so much on developing an intricate plot itself (unlike the show, which has plots galore). Said another way – there will be some story, battles references, and what not, but those will really just serve as background to set context for the relationship (fair warning - there will be some sweet moments but also some drama, like any relationship). Also, I am going to revolve the story around a couple of themes that play throughout the course of the relationship, instead of just writing about graphic violence and sex (apologies to some readers who may have been hoping for more explicit descriptions of either: I will start you off, but your imagination will have to do the rest ;-). I know the show is to a large degree infamous for graphic depictions of battles and sex, but to that point, the show already does a great job of that (and probably a better job than I can do here), so I am going to try to focus on the details and development of the relationship, things that the show does not get as deep into.
> 
> Warning – Like the show, this fic is for mature audiences and may contain adult situations, language (I will use some of the language that they use in the show), and maybe some sex and violence.
> 
> Most importantly - I hope you enjoy.

“You don’t like it?” Daenerys asked, as she took a sip of her wine. She stared at Yara for a moment with a bemused expression, and then her lips curved up into a small smile. “I thought all island people ate fish”, she said in a light, teasing tone.

Yara stared across the table at her Daenerys, and then her eyes made their way back down to her hardly touched plate. Earlier today, when she had first met the queen, she had felt excited, stimulated. Now she felt stifled, uncomfortable. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was the food. Maybe it was just being exhausted and in this strange land far from home. As much as time as she had spent traveling, she never really felt at home anywhere except the Iron Islands. Her discomfort was definitely not due to the silver-haired queen herself, though. That part was rather nice, the way her host kept looking at her with that sly, teasing smile and those sparkling eyes. Yara didn’t know many women. Not well at least. She had certainly never met a woman quite like Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. After they had met earlier in the afternoon, Missandei had shown Yara and Theon to their chambers, in the upper part of Meereen’s Great Pyramid, several floors below the Queen’s chambers. It had been a long journey from Pike, and Yara had been exhausted. She had taken a bath, luxuriating in the warm water full of exotic Meereenese scents, and then she had fallen asleep naked on a feather-soft bed. In habit she was not much of a napper, but the exhaustion had taken over her. Even still, tired as she was, as she had fallen into slumber, she had not been able to get the queen off of her brain. She fell asleep thinking about her host and had been dead asleep for a couple of hours, when a soft knock on her door had woken her up.

“Who is it?” Yara asked loudly, quickly sitting up and pulling on a robe that had been sitting on her bedside table.

“Good afternoon, Lady Greyjoy”, Missandei said as she stepped into the room. She smiled kindly at Yara, sitting on her bed wearing only her robe, eyes half-open, hair mussed up from sleep.

“I wasn’t napping”, Yara offered up. A warrior does not nap. “I was just…taking a moment of rest.”

“I make no presumptions, my lady”, Missandei responded. She smiled politely at Yara to convey that she harbored no judgment, and then said, “The queen requests that you dine with her tonight.”

Yara paused for a moment. Due to exhaustion she had actually hoped to stay in her room and have supper brought to her, but some customs persisted across cultures, and a guest did not refuse a dinner invitation from a host. Especially a royal host from which one was seeking help. That, plus the fact that she was quite taken with her host made dinner seem more appealing, but still, she was tired. Taken as she was, another meeting with the queen would ideally have waited until tomorrow, when she would be rested and on her game. “That sounds…wonderful”, she said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. “What time shall my brother and I meet the queen?”

“Actually, the queen requests only you”, Missandei said, a very slight smile crossing her lips.

Yara paused again, trying to make sense of that latest bit of information, but she was too tired to process anything concrete. An invitation to a private dinner? “Fine. What time shall I be in the dining hall?” Yara had assumed they would be taking supper in the large dining hall near where the queen had received them earlier.

“Actually, dinner will be held in the queen’s private chambers”, Missandei said.

Yara paused yet again, still trying to make sense. What was going on here? She stared at Missandei for another moment and then had rubbed her face in her hands. “Sounds…wonderful”, she said again.

Missandei smiled politely. “I will come to escort you at sundown”, she said, and then turned on her heels. Yara’s eyes followed Missandei as the beautiful translator walked away, soft footsteps padding down the hall. Her lips curved up into a small smile as she thought: nothing in the Iron Islands has an ass like that, either. Then her thoughts turned towards the queen. She hadn’t seen the queen’s ass yet, but she was pretty sure that nothing in the Iron Islands had an ass like the queen’s. Then as soon as she finished that thought she silently chastised herself for thinking such thoughts. The queen was unlike any other woman she had ever met, not some whore she met in some port. For some reason the thought of dining alone with the queen made her a bit nervous. Excited but nervous. An unfamiliar sensation crept into her, what felt like small butterflies exploding in her stomach. The queen was as beautiful as any maiden she had ever met, yet that was where the similarities ended between the queen and the rest. There was a confidence in her, a resolve, possibly stronger than Yara’s herself. No doubt the queen had endured to get to where she was, maybe as much, maybe even more, than Yara herself, and that alone made her unique in Yara’s mind.

Yara exhaled and laid back down on the bed, but she couldn’t fall back asleep, so she got up and slowly paced around her chambers. Theon stopped by for a moment to check on her and then took his leave when Yara told him about her private dinner plans with the queen. Then she stepped out onto the balcony and looked down onto the waterfront. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm Meereenese air. She stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the sun streaming down onto her face, and then she stepped back in and began to peruse her wardrobe, frowning as she sorted through her clothes. An invitation to dine alone with the queen had been unexpected, especially alone in the queen’s private chambers. In fact, she had half expected Daenerys to reject her altogether. It was true that Euron would be a better bet for Daenerys. Her uncle had more ships, and he had more men. From a purely pragmatic standpoint, when it came to taking the throne in King’s Landing, Euron would be the logical choice for the queen to make. He would give her the queen the best chance to succeed. But there was something… well, just something about her initial meeting with Daenerys, and she sensed that the queen had felt it too. There had been a certain type of electricity between them, a chemistry maybe, the way they exchanged subtle barbs, jabbing at each other like dancing swordsmen, the way they had smiled at each other as they had verbally sparred, teasingly, playful, almost coy.

Yara sighed as she continued to look through her wardrobe, finally settling on her finest wear, a dark grey tunic, matching color breeches, black over-the-knee leather dress boots, a wide black leather belt, and a black cloak, fastened with a kraken broach. Funny, she thought as she was getting dressed, I am fussing over my outfit for dinner. As if I am nervous. I am nervous. This is a first. Usually this just happens to maidens. She tried to shake it off with a laugh but couldn’t help the swirling feelings of excitement and nervousness that pulled inside her in opposing directions. Being taken with someone was an unfamiliar feeling for Yara Greyjoy. I hope my outfit is good enough for my dinner with the queen, she thought.

Now, she sat in the queen’s own chambers, across a private table from the queen herself, who was dressed in a lavish powder blue robe, accented with a golden wrap. A sapphire dragon necklace adorned her neck. Soft candlelight highlighted the exquisite spread on the table: fresh fruits carved into intricate shapes, delicately poached vegetables, herbed mashed potatoes, and the main course, this fish dish, whatever it was. All served in the finest dinnerware, accompanied by the finest silverware and crystal goblets for the wine. Yara stared for another moment at her hardly touched plate. She had been raised on salmon, tuna and other hearty fishes that swam in the cold waters off the bleak Iron Islands. Hearty fish that were gutted and then cooked over heated cedar planks, which gave the fish a smoky flavor and a meatier, chewier texture. The meal before her was some kind of white fish, maybe broiled, cooked in some way to accentuate softness. It felt mushy, and it was dressed with some kind of subtle wine sauce and shallots. The vegetables and potatoes were mushy as well. Too much fancy flavor and not enough heartiness in the meal, Yara thought. I guess that’s just the way they eat here. “It’s…delicious, Your Grace”, she said, taking a large gulp of her wine. “I’m just…used to fish that is not so…well…tender.” She smiled at Daenerys, a combination of flirtation and appreciation. Appreciation was not something so often expressed in Iron Islands, even if one felt it.

Daenerys smiled slightly back, aware of her guest’s dissatisfaction with the meal, but noting that Yara was attempting to be polite and appreciative. She also noted the flirtatious tone as well. She figured the food, as well as the weather and the customs, were different from the Iron Islands. In fact, everything was probably different. It must feel strange for Yara, Daenerys thought, to be so far from home, surrounded by so much unfamiliarity. She thought about how she had felt when she had first met Khal Drogo and had been swept into the strange new world of the Dothraki, and an empathetic smile crept over her lips. “Well, tender fish is what we have here in Meereen”, she said playfully, taking another sip of her wine. Yara took another bite of her meal, and then Daenerys said, “But fear not, My Lady - not everything here is so…tender.” She paused for a moment and then continued, “Tomorrow, we will find something a bit…tougher for you to dine on”, she said, her eyes again sparkling playfully.

At that Yara laughed softly as she stared across the candlelit table at her host. There it was again, she thought: that coy smile, that teasing, mocking tone, those eyes that sparkled playfully. She thought back to their first meeting, just hours ago, and smiled to herself as she replayed their exchange.

-Have the Iron Islands ever had a queen before?  
-No more than Westeros.  
-Lord Tyrion tells me your father was a terrible king.  
-You and I have that in common.  
-And I imagine your offer is free of any marriage demands?  
-I never demand, but I’m up for anything really.  
-[Just return the Iron Islands] And that’s all?  
-We’d like you to help us murder an uncle or two, who don’t think a woman is fit to rule.  
-Reasonable

The subtle flirting, the witty barbs. In the space of maybe five minutes, Daenerys had gone from someone she had never met to someone she couldn’t get out of her head. Yara had never been the type to obsess over any one person, not even a woman as attractive as the one who she had fucked the tits off of on her last night ashore before she had set sail for Meereen, but the silver-haired queen had in a matter of minutes invaded her brain and taken prominent residence, and as she stared at the woman across the table from her, she thought – I am…taken with her. Her beauty. Her wit. The flirty smiles. The light verbal jousting. It was like trading kisses that were a bit too rough to be tender, but still thoroughly enjoyable. She stared at Daenerys and imagined herself burying her face in the queen’s neck and nipping lightly at the soft, pale skin. “Well thank you, Your Grace. I like…tough things”, she said and smiled at Daenerys.

Daenerys smiled back. She took another sip of her wine and then refilled her glass. She had dismissed the servants for the night. It was just the two of them. She held the wine carafe up to Yara and raised her eyebrows, and Yara lifted her glass. “So, how is your brother liking Meereen?” Daenerys asked, shifting the subject away from them, as she filled Yara’s glass.

“Well enough I think, Your Grace”, Yara answered. “It’s much warmer here than in the Iron Islands, but even we people from bleak lands enjoy some sunshine and warmth every now and then.”

“I’m glad to hear it. And I hope you are enjoying it here as well?”

“I am, Your Grace”, Yara said. She looked down at her evening wear and then said, “it’s a bit warm for my wear, but I didn’t want to come to dinner…not dressed properly for the occasion.”

Daenerys looked Yara over quickly and then smiled. “Well, you look lovely in it, if that’s any consolation for the heat.”

Yara smiled back. “That is a great consolation, thank you, Your Grace. It makes wearing all of this leather quite bearable.”

“Good”, Daenerys said. “And, well, maybe…you won’t have to wear it all night.” At that Yara laughed again, and Daenerys thought: She’s…captivating. Strong, like Jorah, but with a sense of humor, albeit a wry sense of humor. Unafraid and aware of her responsibilities, but also not afraid to laugh, and she doesn’t live life like the weight of the world is on her shoulders, as Jorah so often did. She’s confident, but not arrogant, that latter being a quality of Daario’s that often irritated her. Yara struck the perfect balance of serious yet witty, confident without being arrogant. I’m drawn to her, Daenerys thought, a feeling that is both wonderful, but at the same time frightening. The last person I fell in love with, I killed, smothered him with a pillow. I’m drawn to her, but I am afraid to be. She gazed at Yara for another moment, and then to break the tension in her own thoughts she asked, “You were saying – you think your brother is enjoying Meereen well enough?”

“I think so, Your Grace”, Yara said, then smiled slightly, “Despite the scolding he received from Lord Tyrion when we first met today.”

“Yes, I noticed. The barbs Lord Tyrion aimed at your brother were slightly more…pointed than the ones you and I were trading.”

Yara smiled. “That they were.”

“Do you know what all that was about?”

“I’m not sure, Your Grace. It sounds like they had traded words in the past, at Winterfell. As you may know, my brother and I were separated for many years, so there are many things I don’t know about his past.” Yara paused for a moment and then said, “And…I gather that Lord Tyrion does not like jokes made at the expense of dwarves.”

“That he does not. Not even a…little”, Daenerys said, emphasizing the word little, and they both giggled. “Well, I’m glad that you and I get along better than our advisors”, Daenerys said, and Yara raised her glass in agreement. “Anyway, Lord Tyrion is definitely capable of dishing out a serious tongue lashing, but he is smart and a trusted advisor. It seems as though you see your brother that way? A trusted advisor?”

“Yes”. Yara answered. “Given that my father was a cunt and my uncle wants to kill me, Theon is the only advisor I have.”

“And where is he now?”

“Taking supper in the dining hall with the rest of our crew tonight. Before supper said he trained with Grey Worm in the afternoon.” Daenerys looked at her questioningly, so she continued. “Theon…lost some fingers. Since then he has had trouble handling a blade. He thought maybe Grey Worm could help him relearn to fight with his current…handicap.”

“Well, if anyone can help him, it’s Grey Worm”, Daenerys said proudly. “The Unsullied are trained to fight until death, even if they lose some fingers. Or an arm. Or even two.” She smiled to make levity, and she and Yara laughed softly together. Then, when the laughter subsided, she took a sip of wine and asked, “What happened to your brother?” Yara faltered for a moment and then looked down, and Daenerys realized that she had touched upon a sensitive subject. “Nevermind”, she said. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Yara looked back up and stared at Daenerys. She wanted to tell her, but she couldn’t. Even though she could make jokes towards Theon now, even if he didn’t want to hear them, the shame was too great to tell to a stranger, even if that stranger was fast becoming familiar. “I’m sorry, Your Grace”, she said.  
Daenerys stared at Yara and then said, “Must have been terrible then, for someone as strong as you to not be able to utter the words as to what happened. Then I’m sorry too. For you.” She paused for a moment and then said, “You love your brother. I can see it in your eyes. I respect that. And I envy that. I just wished I had loved my brother like you love yours.” She smiled slightly.

Yara smiled back, an understanding smile. “Brothers…can be difficult. Theon was. Always bawling as a baby. I remember, though, being the only one who could make him stop. He would be bawling, making more noise than a stuck pig, and then I would hold him, and he would stop. Our father would have sooner thrown Theon into the sea rather than try to comfort him. Theon cried often as a child, and as an adult…well, he’s made some childish mistakes. But I still love him, despite all his tears and all his mistakes”, Yara said with a resolute smile.

Daenerys looked at Yara. It was touching, the way she spoke about Theon. If only her own brother had cared half as much for her as Yara did for Theon. “I’d take childish mistakes and tears over my brother any day”, Daenerys said. “My brother was a monster. I always thought that older siblings were supposed to take care of their younger siblings, especially older brothers to younger sisters. But he didn’t care about me one bit.”

“I’m sorry, Your Grace”, Yara said. “For you.”

“And I’m sorry too”, Daenerys replied.

“Well, it sounds like your brother was a cunt. My father was a cunt. And my uncle is still a cunt”, Yara said matter-of-factly.

Daenerys laughed. “Indeed”, she said, then smiled slightly. “So, where does that leave us?”

Yara stared at her host for a moment and then smiled back. “With each other?” she half-said half-asked, and raised her glass. Daenerys laughed softly and touched Yara’s glass with her own. The two women drank and then sat in silence for a moment. Then Yara, despite herself, released the slightest yawn.

“Apologies, Your Grace”, Yara said, covering her mouth.

“No apology necessary”, Daenerys said. “You must be exhausted. Did you nap earlier?” she asked with a knowing smile, and before Yara could answer, she said, “Oh, wait – of course not. I’m sure the rugged warriors of the Iron Islands don’t let their guard down for a moment, even after a long journey at sea. A valiant warrior such as yourself wouldn’t be caught dead napping.” She smiled her teasing smile, and Yara’s cheeks flushed. “I hope the bed is to your liking. Not too…tender?”

Yara’s cheeks were still flushed, but she laughed and said, “The bed is fine, thank you. And we warriors do nap. Just with our eyes open. I’m napping right now”, she said, and Daenerys laughed. “Forgive me, Your Grace. Truth be told, I am exhausted. And yes I did nap earlier. With my eyes closed, actually. And I may have napped through the night-“

“But Missandei rousted you from your slumber to invite you to have dinner with me”, Daenerys finished Yara’s thought as she took a sip of wine and gazed at Yara, her eyes sparkling over her wine glass.

“Yes. She did”, Yara said, and then smiled. “And I was going to refuse, tired as I was, but…I just couldn’t resist.”

Daenerys laughed and said, “Well I’m glad you joined me.” She looked at Yara’s plate and said, “Even if you did nothing but make a mushy mess out of your tender fish dinner.” Yara laughed at the jab, and Daenerys said, “If you’d like you can retire. I won’t hold it against you”, she said coyly, “but, if you just so happen to have any energy left…I’d love for you to join me for a glass of wine on the terrace.”

Yara stared at Daenerys for a moment and then smiled back. She was indeed tired, but as she gazed at the queen, radiant in the soft candlelight, a second wind stirred in her. “I think I may be able to muster up enough energy for some fresh air on the terrace and one more glass of wine, Your Grace.”  
Daenerys smiled and picked up the carafe and refilled both of their glasses. Then she stood up, glass of wine in one hand. She walked over to Yara’s chair and extended her other hand. Yara paused for a moment, then smiled, took it, grabbed her wine glass with her other hand, and stood up. Daenerys turned towards the terrace and started leading Yara towards the double doors that lead out onto the private moonlit area. As they walked, they passed Daenerys’ sleeping chamber, and Yara’s eyes fell upon Daenerys’ bed. Daenerys felt Yara’s eyes lingering on the bed, and she turned back and fixed Yara with a smoky gaze. “Maybe someday, Lady Greyjoy”, she said with a slight smile.

Yara stared back at Daenerys for a moment and then smiled slightly back. “Someday soon, I hope?” she asked, charmingly.

Daenerys held Yara’s stare for a moment, then stopped walking. She turned to face Yara, let go of Yara’s hand and then fingered the broach on Yara’s cloak. She stared at the intricate kraken pattern on the broach for a moment and then looked into Yara’s eyes. “Yes, perhaps, someday soon.”

Yara held Daenerys’ gaze. Usually she wasn’t refused. And usually she minded when she was. But Daenerys was different. Different than anyone she had ever been with before. She could wait for Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. And for some reason, she felt like she would be willing to wait forever. “I can wait, Your Grace”, she said sincerely.

Daenerys smiled slightly as she fingered the broach on Yara’s cloak. “You can call me Dany when we’re alone, Yara”, she said, then took Yara’s hand again, turned around and continued to lead Yara out onto the terrace.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how are plans shaping up for the siege?” Daenerys asked Yara.

Yara looked at Daenerys as they strolled down the main thoroughfare in Meereen. Missandei, Grey Worm and six Unsullied officers accompanied them. The two women had just taken a late lunch in a private alcove that overlooked the city in the Great Pyramid. They had pretty much taken all of their meals together since Yara’s arrival in Meereen, three days ago. Days for Yara were split between training with her men, spending time with Daenerys, and meeting with the war council - Theon, Tyrion, Daario, and Grey Worm - to start planning the siege of King’s Landing. “Plans are shaping up nicely, Your Grace”, Yara replied, putting emphasis on the word “shaping”.

Daenerys laughed softly. “And…are you going to share these well-shaped plans with me at some point?” She asked, shooting Yara a coy, sideways glance. They walked side by side, Daenerys’ hands clasped in front of her, Yara’s behind her back. The would have preferred to be holding hands, but that might raise questions in their current company, especially since they had just met, so they refrained.

“Yes, when we are ready, Your Grace. Maybe in a few days”, Yara chided playfully.

“Fine, I can wait”, Daenery’s said with a mock pout. “And are you feeling confident?”

Yara paused for a moment, then said, “I would prefer to wait for the formal briefing with the rest of the council to say, but yes, I am confident.” She looked at Daenerys and said, “We have the men, we have the ships, and we have…dragons.” She smiled at Daenerys and raised her eyebrows.

“That we do”, Daenerys said. She looked at Yara, and then she stopped walking, and her lips curled up into a small smile. “Would you like to meet them?”

Yara stared at her for a moment. She had heard about them, the dragons. The rumors that there were actual real live dragons in the lands east of Westeros had reached even places as far away as the Iron Islands. Once the decision had been made to sail for Meereen, and then once they had been accepted by the queen, Yara figured she would at least get to see them at some point, but this invitation was unexpected. It felt…intimate, like meeting a new romantic partner’s beloved horse for the first time. “It would be an honor, Your Grace”, she said, her breath a bit hitched.

Daenerys turned to Grey Worm and Missandei. “Thank you. We can find our own way from here.”

“Are you sure, Your Grace?” Missandei asked. She looked at Grey Worm, as if to silently ask for reassurance that the queen should be guarded whenever outside of the Great Pyramid, especially in the light of the recent attack on Meereen by the masters of Yunkai and the Sons Of The Harpy. True, the attack had been refuted, and Daenerys’ terms of peace had been agreed upon, but there was still a chance of danger.

Daenerys looked at Yara, then smiled slightly and looked back at Missandei. “Thank you, Missandei, but we’re not going far, and I feel confident that I am in good hands should any trouble arise.” Missandei looked at Yara, who nodded her head. Missandei nodded back, and then looked at Grey Worm. He motioned to his officers, and they took their leave. Daenerys and Yara walked for another few minutes and then turned the corner and headed down towards the entrance to Meereen’s cavernous lower vaults, where the dragons slept, unchained. As soon as they turned the corner, Daenerys took Yara’s hand. She looked up at Yara out of the corner of her eye and smiled, and Yara smiled back. They arrived at the main entrance to the vaults. Daenerys let go of Yara’s hand. She opened the main door and ushered Yara in, then lit a torch and led Yara down the staircase to the open area of the huge vault. Yara followed close behind her, and for the first time today, she noticed the queen’s scent, some exotic Meereenese spice. She closed her eyes in the semi-darkness and breathed in deep, smiling as she did.

“Drogon. Rhaegel. Viserion”, Daenerys called out. There was silence for a moment.

“They don’t come when you call them, huh?” Yara chided. “Bad babies”, she said with a smirk.

Daenerys looked back over her shoulder at Yara and shot her a mock scowl and then called their names again as she lit a few more torches in the room. This time there was a stirring. Yara stared into the darkness just beyond the reach of the torchlight, and a moment later three large heads emerged. A few seconds after that all three dragons stepped into the light, Drogon in front.

“Seven Hells”, Yara gasped, stunned by seeing such large creatures up close. Her hand instinctively went to the hilt of her sword. Drogon saw it and started growling.

“Shhhhhh….”, Daenerys said to her largest dragon. She turned to Yara. “Hand off your sword”, she said. Yara took her hand off, still staring at Drogon, and Drogon’s growling stopped. Daenerys put her hand out, and Drogon lowered his head and sniffed her hand. Daenerys let him sniff for a moment and then started petting his snout. She put her face to his and listened to his soft rumble, then turned to Yara. “Do you want to pet him?” she asked. Yara stared at her for a moment, and Daenerys laughed softly, amused that the brave warrior princess of the Iron Islands was so cautious in the presence of her dragon, like a small child being cautious being around a dog for the first time. It’s endearing, Daenerys thought. I bet she can’t tell you the last time she was afraid of anything. She continued to pet Drogon’s snout for another moment and then said, “Put your hand up to his nose. Let him smell you for a moment.” Yara took a few cautious steps forward and then put her hand up to Drogon’s nose. Drogon sniffed Yara’s hand for a moment, and then Yara started to pet his snout, mimicking Daenerys’ motion. “Well…?” Daenerys asked, removing her hand from Drogon’s snout.

“He’s magnificent”, Yara said in a low voice, as she continued to pet Drogon’s snout. She looked at Rhaegel and Viserion, “They’re all magnificent”, she said, her voice in awe. Drogon pushed his snout against Yara’s hand and snorted contently, his eyes closing a bit. Yara flinched and Daenerys laughed lightly. “He likes you”, she said, beaming.

“He’s amazing”, Yara said, as she resumed petting Drogon.

Daenerys smiled and then leaned into Yara. “His mother likes you, too”, she whispered.

Yara stopped petting Drogon and stared at Daenerys, marveling at her beauty, accentuated by the torch light. She stared for another moment, and then smiled slightly at Daenerys. “I like him”, she said, and Daenerys smiled like a proud, loving mother. Then Yara turned back to Drogon, put her hand on the side of his snout and said, “Tell your mother that I like her, too.” She looked back over at Daenerys, who was staring at her with that smoky gaze, and Drogon snorted contently in approval.

   
********  
 

A few days later Daenerys and Yara were sitting around a large table in the dining hall in the great pyramid, reviewing the battle plans for their siege of King’s Landing over an early dinner. Theon, Tyrion, Daario and Grey Worm were also in attendance.

“We set sail for King’s Landing in a week”, Tyrion began. “Once we arrive, the dragons will approach first. They can scout Blackwater Bay from up high for signs of wildfire in the water”, he said, thinking back to the trap he had laid for Stannis Baratheon, a trap that his sister may very well think of employing again, this time against him. “The dragons will then torch the city embattlements, but not touch the water. If there is wildfire in the water, any archers who would be stationed on the embattlements to light it will die.”

“Once the embattlements are clear, and there is no one left to launch flaming arrows into the water, we will send in the ships”, Daario said, pointing to a large map on the table. “They should be clear to land on the shore. We will spread out and secure the beach, then post up ladders. Grey Worm can lead the Unsullied up over the walls, and once in the city, they can unlock the East Gate and then confront the royal army.” He looked at Grey Worm, who nodded. “I will lead the Second Sons and the Dothraki through the back via the Mud Gate”, Daario continued. “We will take out any City Watch we encounter.”

“Why not use the dragons for the entire siege?” Daenerys asked. “That way, we can minimize loss to our troops.”

“That would be true, Your Grace”, Tyrion said, “but dragons are not as precise as soldiers. If the dragons lay waste to King’s Landing, there is a good chance they will kill civilians in addition to enemy soldiers. Tyrion looked at Daenerys. “I beg your pardon, Your Grace, but if I may…your family name does not have the best reputation when it comes to…fire and humans. Torching half of the city's population upon arrival may not be the best way to get the people excited about having a Targaryen back on the throne. Plus, you’ll lay waste to the city as well. Who wants to rule over a smoldering pile of ash?”

Daenerys looked at Tyrion, took all of that in, and nodded. “Sounds like we have a good plan, then”, she said to the table, then turned to Yara. “And where will you be, Lady Greyjoy?” she asked with a slight smile.

“Once we land on shore, I will lead the Iron Born into the city through the East Gate, Your Grace. That is the closet point of entry to the Red Keep. While Grey Worm and Daario will be in charge of corralling the city in general, I will be going directly for the king and his court.”

“Won't the Red Keep be heavily guarded, My Lady?” Daenerys asked, worry suddenly creeping into her. She was hoping that Yara would have wanted to stay behind, on a ship in the harbor.

“I anticipate it will be, Your Grace”, Yara said. “The closer to the keep, the better the reinforcement. Most likely we will encounter the best of the City Watch and the royal army on the way in, and then we will be up against the King’s Guard once we breach the keep.”

“Are you sure you want to lead the vanguard in this portion of the siege?” Daenerys asked Yara. Something was bothering her, but she couldn’t voice it at this moment, in front of everyone.

Yara stared at Daenerys. She could tell the queen was bothered by something, and she thought she knew what it was, but she stayed her course. “Your Grace, the Iron Born are the best portion of our forces for this part of the siege. Our expertise lies in quick raids by small groups of highly trained killers, and I have brought our best from the Iron Islands.” She looked at Daenerys and then gave her a small smile. “Reaving, roving, raiding, and raping, remember?” Daenerys gave a small smile back, and then Yara said, “Besides, once you become Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms, you said we will be banned from any more of that. This may be our last. Please, don’t deprive us of this opportunity, in your name”, Yara said in a lightly pleading tone.

Daario eyed Yara. It was no secret that she and the queen had been spending a lot of time together. They had dined together, alone, every day and night since Yara had arrived, and since then, Daario had not seen the inside of the Queen’s private chambers. He wasn’t exactly sure what was happening between the two of them, but it was clear that he wasn’t the only one anymore who had a personal stake with the queen. “Well, I’m not sure if I agree with the boast that you have the best killers in this attack force, but we can stick with the plan”, he said haughtily, and Yara fixed him with a challenging stare. Perhaps, he thought, Yara may perish in the siege. Then again, perhaps he may perish as well, but storming the Red Keep would be the most dangerous part of the attack, so if the Iron Princess wanted to take that task for herself and her band of grey-clothed cutthroats, then Daario was fine to let her have it.

Daenerys stared at Daario. Should could tell what he was thinking. She knew he didn't like Yara, and right about now it looked like things might devolve into a pissing match between the two of them. Then she looked at Yara and was thinking about what to say next when Theon interrupted her thoughts. “Any word from Winterfell?”

“We received a raven this morning. The Starks have given their word that the North will stay out of the conflict, so long as we grant them an independent kingdom - everything north of Moat Caitlin - once Her Grace is officially crowned Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms”, Tyrion said.

“Can we trust them?” Yara asked.

“Your brother helped Sansa Stark escape from the Boltons. Sansa and I…well, our houses have not always seen eye to eye, but the two of us have somehow managed to form a cordial relationship”, Tyrion said. “I think the North can be trusted.” He looked around the table and then, to add proof to his point, said, “It’s no secret that Theon and I aren’t the closest of compatriots, but we each have a decent relationship with Sansa Stark. If the two of us actually have something in common, I think that’s proof enough, don’t you all?” He looked around, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Daenerys nodded and then looked at everyone. “Thank you all for your council. You may take your leave.” Everyone stood up to leave. “Lady Greyjoy – will you stay a moment?”

Yara looked at Daenerys. She noticed that Daario had glanced over, so she shot him a look back, and then looked back at the queen. “Of course, Your Grace”, she said, sitting back down. Daario stared at her for a moment. He was hoping that this dinner with everyone meant that the queen would be free for the evening, since she would not be supping with Yara Greyjoy alone, but as of now it looked like she was intending to spend private time with the Iron Princess all the same. He stared at Yara for a moment longer, then huffed quietly and left the dining hall.

“Do you think our plan is sound?” Daenerys asked.

“I do, Your Grace.”

“Dany. Remember, in private you don’t have to call me “Your Grace.”

“Of course. I forgot. Apologies…Your Grace”, Yara said with a smile and winked.

Daenerys frowned playfully at her and took a sip of her wine. “Seriously – do you think all of the plan is sound?”

“Is there a part of the plan in particular you are worried about?” Yara asked. She thought she knew what the queen was getting at, but she wanted to hear the silver haired beauty say it herself.

“No…I am just trying to make sure we are minimizing our chances of loss.”

“We are. We have strong coverage on three fronts – the Unsullied, the Dothraki and the Second Sons, lead by the dashing young man who I can tell is not fond of me-"

“I can’t image why”, Daenerys said cheekily.

Yara smiled back knowingly, “and the best of the Iron Born forces”, she said. “Plus, we have coverage from the air, in the form of three devastatingly handsome dragons”, Yara said with a wink, and Daenerys beamed. “We will be fine.”

Daenerys smiled slightly. She was still bothered by something, but she felt reassured at the mention of her dragons. She took one last sip of her wine and then stood up. “Will you escort me back to my chambers?”

“Of course”, Yara said. She stood up and walked to Daenerys’ side of the table. Daenerys took Yara’s arm, and the two of them walked in silence up the stairs and then onto an open-air walkway. The sun was just beginning to set over the sea.

“You’ve been quiet, Your Grace. Is everything okay?” Yara asked.

“I’m just thinking…” Daenerys said. “And you’re sure our plan is sound?”

Yara laughed lightly and looked at Daenerys. “You have asked me multiple times now, Your Grace. What is bothering you?”

“I don’t know…” Daenerys trailed off.

Yara stopped walking. She turned around to face Daenerys and took Daenerys’ hands in hers. “Dany – what is it? Tell me”, she said, looking forcefully into Daenerys’ eyes.

Daenerys looked down. She didn’t want Yara to be on the front lines, but she didn’t quite know how to tell her. Because telling Yara meant admitting that she cared for Yara. And caring for Yara meant she could be falling for Yara. And falling for Yara…well, the last person she fell for…he was in a fight, became sick and fell off his horse…Daenerys shuddered as she thought about how that all ended. She looked back up and found Yara still staring at her. “I just…I just hate to think about anything bad happening to you…” she let it trail, and then said, “to any of us.”

“We are going to war”, Yara said. “Bad things happen in war.”

Daenerys smiled, a combination of affection and sadness. First Drogo, and now the stunning warrior princess in front of me, she thought. Why does everyone I fall for have to fight? “Spoken like a true soldier”, she said, putting her hand on the side of Yara’s cheek.

“I am a true soldier”, Yara said matter-of-factly. She knew what Daenerys was getting at, but that wasn’t going to change the fact that she would be leading the Iron Born into the most dangerous part of the attack. Still, she needed to let the beauty standing before her know that everything would be alright. Because, against all odds, Yara thought, I am falling for her, and if the queen is worried, then I feel for her. “I am a soldier. And a damn good one”, she said with a confident smile. “That’s how I know that everything will be alright. I will come out unharmed. I always have before.”

At that Daenerys exhaled and smiled a somewhat relieved smile. She knows, Daenerys thought. She knows that I don’t want her to fight in the vanguard, but that I just can’t bring myself to say the words, or maybe even admit what I am feeling. But she can tell that I feel something, and she's trying to reassure me, even though there is no way she can guarantee that she won't get hurt. And, Daenerys thought, her trying to reassure me means one thing: that she feels something, too. Daenerys stared at Yara for another moment and then put her forehead in the crook of Yara’s neck and closed her eyes.

Yara kissed the top of Daenerys’ head and then looked around. The lower part of the sun was just entering the water. Yara wrapped her arms around Daenerys’ waist. She stared at the glistening orange orb for another moment and then, to take Daenerys’ mind away from worrying, said, “The sunset is beautiful.”

Daenerys unburied her face from Yara’s neck and looked at the sunset. It truly was beautiful, the way the colors in the sky danced against the clouds as the sun went into the water. For a moment she almost forgot that they were prepping for war, and that in one week she would be gone from this place, probably forever. “Yes, it is. Beautiful”, she whispered.

“I wonder if sunsets in King’s Landing will be this beautiful”, Yara mused out loud.

Daenerys was silent for a moment and then turned her head to face Yara. She wrapped her arms around Yara’s neck. “I hope we will find out”, she said.  
Yara turned her head to face Daenerys, her arms still wrapped around Daenerys’ waist. “We will. You will take your place as the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms. And then I will take my place on the salt throne.” She paused and then smiled. "Now, those are some sunsets, on the Iron Islands..." she said, gazing into Daenerys' eyes.

Daenerys smiled. For a brief moment she imagined herself on the cliffs of Pike, overlooking the ocean, Yara holding her from behind as they watched the sunset together. Then her smile faded as her thoughts turned more serious. Yes, she wanted the iron throne, but she didn’t want the woman in front of her to die fighting for it. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted Yara to have the salt throne, because that would mean they would be living far away from each other, rulers of separate kingdoms. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, and as she did, she felt a calm overcome her. Right here, right now, in this moment, the warm Meereenese evening breeze, the beautiful sunset, and the woman she was falling for right in front of her all combined together, and her troubling thoughts melted away. Worries for another time, she mused, as they floated into the distance. Daenerys opened her eyes and glanced back at the sunset, and then turned back to Yara. Their lips were just inches away. “Maybe we should just stay here”, she said, in this moment only half-joking.

Yara stared at Daenerys. I would die for her, she thought. I would die a thousand deaths. But, as she stared at the queen, she thought: well, hopefully, gods be good, I won’t have to die even one. She smiled at Daenerys. "You know we can't", she said, then moved her lips a bit closer. “But we’re here now.” The queen gazed back at her, that smoky gaze, and then Yara pressed her lips against the queen’s, and the two of them, tongues dancing, melded together against the backdrop of the setting sun.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night before they were to depart for Westeros. They were on the terrace of Daenerys’ private chambers. For the past week, ever since their first kiss, they had spent almost all of their waking hours together, save for a few hours in the morning that Yara spent training with her soldiers. They took lunch together in the private alcove of the Great Pyramid. They went for walks along the embattlements that overlooked the shoreline. They visited with the dragons. At night they supped together in Daenerys’ private chambers and then spent the rest of the night talking and kissing on the terrace. But this evening Daenerys had dined alone. Yara had supped with her troops, as was tradition for the Iron Born. Soldiers, including commanding officer, shared the last meal in port before going off to battle. Yara had arrived in Daenerys’ chambers just a few minutes ago. Daenerys had greeted Yara at the door with a kiss, gazing appreciatively at the Iron Princess in her finest officer leather. She had smiled as she lead Yara out onto the terrace, thinking about how striking the Iron Princess looked, but then she gulped, thinking about the upcoming battle. She has been nervous all week.

“All is ready?” Daenerys asked. She was standing in front of Yara, leaning her head back into the crook of Yara’s neck, looking at the moonlight shimmering on the water. Yara stood behind her, holding her in her muscular arms.

“Yes”, she said, kissing the back of Daenerys’ head. “We set sail at first light.”

“I can’t believe that I am actually leaving”, Daenerys said. “I’ve spent my whole life on this side of the Narrow Sea”, she continued, then tilted her head back to gaze at Yara. “I’m finally going home”, she said, in an almost dream-like voice.

Yara smiled slightly, thinking about how the queen must be feeling. “I’m sure it will be glorious”, she said warmly. She planted a soft kiss onto Daenerys’ lips and smiled at her for a moment, but then she turned serious. “But we’re not there just yet. Euron will join forces with our enemy”, she said solemnly. Euron’s fleet had arrived in Meereen three days ago. Daenerys had sent Drogon out to greet them. Drogon had burned three of Euron’s ships, and they turned away. Yara, standing on the embattlement wall facing the sea, swore she heard Euron cursing her name as she watched Euron’s fleet retreated into the vast open ocean. If Yara’s suspicions were correct, Euron’s fleet would head immediately for King’s Landing.

“Are you nervous?” Daenerys asked, half-serious, half-teasing, as she nestled into Yara.

“We’re heading into battle”, Yara said, and then smiled slightly. “Of course I’m nervous,” she said, somewhat lightly, but as soon as that came out of her mouth she knew that she shouldn’t had said that. Daenerys gave her a worried look and then turned and stepped away.

“Dany, wait”, Yara said. She came up behind Daenerys and touched her shoulder. 

Daenerys looked out into night time sky and then sighed. “I don’t want you to fight in the vanguard when we take the Red Keep.”

Yara exhaled and then turned Daenerys around so they were facing each other. “The Iron Born have the best soldiers for that aspect of the siege”, she said, the tone of her voice a polite reminder that they had already discussed this.

“Yes, you said that before, but do _you_ have to be with them?” Daenerys asked. She put a finger to Yara’s chest and traced the space between her breasts.

“Of course I do”, Yara asked, a bit incredulous. That she would be leading the Iron Born’s part of the attack shouldn't even be a question. “Why would I not be?”

Daenerys paused her finger, pressing it lightly against Yara’s breastbone. “Why do you need to be?” she shot back.

Yara stared at Daenerys. She knew what was coming, but she wasn’t going to back down from her duty. “Because I am their queen. I am their leader”, she said with finality. “Why should my men fight for me if I won’t lead them?”

“My men fight for me, but I don’t need to lead them, at least not physically”, Daenerys countered.

“Dany – look, it’s different on the Iron Islands. We respect strength, and leadership. Leaders are expected to lead warriors into battle.” Yara stared at Daenerys, who still didn’t look convinced that the woman she was falling for would emerged unscathed, so she shifted her approach. “Hey, you will be leading the attack as well, when we get to King’s Landing. In fact, you will actually be the first into the battle, since you will be riding on Drogon.”

“But that is different”, Daenerys said. She took a step back from Yara and started gesturing with her arms. “I will be in the air, up high, away and safe, on a large dragon. You will be on the ground, leading the charge into enemy forces”, she said, staring at Yara with wide eyes, eyes that pleaded for Yara to reconsider leading the attack on the Red Keep.

Yara stared at Daenerys for a moment and then exhaled. “Dany, what exactly is bothering you?” she asked, taking a step back.

“You don’t know?” Daenerys scoffed, incredulous. “You honestly don’t know?”

“What – you don’t think I’m good enough to succeed?” Yara said, suddenly feeling angry.

Daenerys exhaled and then looked Yara in the eye. “I don’t want you to die, Yara.”

“I’m not going to die”, Yara said, confidently, almost indignantly. “I’ve been fighting for years, and I’m still alive.”

Daenerys paused for a moment. She took a step closer and then said, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Yara stared back at Daenerys, and it was in that moment that she realized just how much Daenerys cared and worried about her. And in that moment, she also realized – I care that she is worried. She took a step towards Daenerys and put her hands on Daenerys’ arms. “Dany - I will be fine. I have lead men into battle many times, and I have always come out.” She smiled a reassuring smile. “I mean, I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Daenerys smiled slightly back, partly because Yara’s confidence was helping to reassure her, and partly because she recognized that Yara cared enough to try to reassure her, but still, she wasn’t convinced. “Khal Drogo was undefeated in battle before he died-“

Yara groaned and looked away. Since arriving in Meereen, Yara had gotten to know of Khal Drogo. She wasn't the jealous type, but still, she didn't see what he had to do with her. “I don’t need to hear about your former husba-“

“No, just listen”, Daenerys said, interrupting Yara. “He was undefeated in battle. The most ferocious warrior in the land. Do you know how he died?” Yara shook her head, so Daenerys continued. “I did something that defied Dothraki tradition. Drogo defended my actions. One of his blood riders became angry and challenged him to a duel. He put his scythe up to Drogo’s chest. Drogo pushed himself onto the scythe, which opened up a wound, then he proceeded to rip out the blood rider’s throat. The blood rider died right there. Drogo won the fight, but his wound festered. It became infected, and…he…died…” Daenerys trailed off, thinking about the events leading up to her former husband’s death.

Yara stared at Daenerys and then slid her hands from Daenerys’ arms down and took the queen’s hands. “Well, it’s a good thing that I am going into actual battle then, and not just self-inflicting chest wounds with my blood rider’s scythe”, she said, trying to sound light so Daenerys would relax.

Daenerys smiled slightly back but remained serious. “My point is that you can’t guarantee me that you’re going to come out unscathed, Yara”, she said, then looked down. “My first husband was forced upon me. I did not choose him, but I ended up falling in love with him. Since his death, I have been all over these lands, but I haven’t found anyone else.” Daenerys paused and then looked up into Yara’s eyes. “And then I met you.” She let go of Yara’s hands and put her hands on Yara’s chest. “I don’t want to lose you, too.”

Yara stared at Daenerys and wrapped her arms around the queen’s waist. “You’re not going to lose me”, she said. She stared into Daenerys’ eyes and then leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss – the most tender kiss she had ever given anyone – to the dragon queen’s lips. They remained like that for a moment, and then Daenerys opened her mouth slightly, and their tongues met. They danced for a minute, and then Daenerys pulled back, grabbed Yara’s hand, and led her to the bed.   
 

********  
 

“What’s so funny?” Yara asked quietly, as Daenerys giggled softly. They were laying in Daenerys’ bed, naked, Daenerys on her side, nestled into Yara, Yara’s arm wrapped around Daenerys.

“Nothing”, Daenerys breathed out.

“Tell me”, Yara said. She nuzzled her lips against Daenerys’ neck and nipped the skin there, while at the same time lightly tickling the silver queen’s side. “Tell me, or you’ll never escape, my captive queen!” Yara said in mock drama as her arm tightened around Daenerys, and Daenerys laughed out loud.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Daenerys’ half-yelled, panting. Yara relented and laid back, and Daenerys turned so she was now partially laying on top of Yara, her chin resting between Yara’s breasts. “I was just thinking about a story that Lord Tyrion had told me once.”

“Was it a ‘short’ story?” Yara asked with a smirk.

“Stop it”, Daenerys chided lightly. She poked Yara’s side, and Yara let out a quiet yelp. “Anyway, Tyrion once told me that some years ago, he met a woman in his father’s battle camp, the night before he went into his first battle.” Not too long ago Tyrion had relayed to Daenerys over dinner one night how he had met Shae. “Tyrion’s sell sword had brought this woman into Tyrion’s tent”, Daenerys continued. “The woman asked Tyrion what he wanted, and Tyrion said something like, 'I want you to pour my wine, laugh at my jokes, and make love to me like it’s my last night on this earth, which it very well may be', or something to that nature”, Daenerys said, recounting Tyrion’s story, smiling wryly at Yara as she did.

Yara looked into Daenerys’ eyes, trying to gauge where the silver haired queen was going with this story. “Dany…” she said, then ran her fingers through Daenerys’ hair.

“No, Yara – look, I know you’re going to fight in the vanguard. I’m past trying to convince you to stay out, much as I don't want you to fight.” She stared at Yara, who stared back, and then gave her a kiss. “Look, all I want to know is...” Daenerys trailed off.

“What?” Yara asked, waiting.

“Well…if it is your last night on earth, which I hope it is not, but if it is…did I make it as best as it could be…?” Daenerys’ said, with a playful smile. In the last two hours that she and the iron princess had spent pleasuring each other on the bed, Daenerys had resolved to one thought – if I can’t convince Yara not to fight, then I will at least enjoy the time we have together, in case she doesn’t come out alive. And that time is now.

Yara stared at Daenerys for a moment. She’s amazing, Yara thought. Unlike anyone I have ever met, and I’m sure unlike anyone I will ever meet. She ran her fingers again through Daenerys’ radiant hair and then smiled. “Yes, my queen. You did”, she said. “And if I die tomorrow, I could die a happy woman”, she said. She saw Daenerys tense up a bit at the word “die”, and then quickly said, “But I’m not going to die tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next month, or the next year.” She put her hand to Daenerys’ cheek and tenderly stroked the skin. “I'm going to be by your side until I am old and grey", she said, and Daenerys smiled. "And", Yara continued, "After the battle for King’s Landing is won, I’m going to take you to the Iron Islands, where I will take the salt throne, and then we will dine on real fish and watch the sun set into the sea from the cliffs of Pike.”

Daenerys smiled at Yara. Winning the iron throne, winning the salt throne, sunset in Pike - if life could be so perfect. “I can’t wait to see an Iron Islands sunset”, Daenerys said dreamily.

Yara smiled and then she flipped Daenerys over onto her back. Daenerys gasped and then tilted her head back, and Yara again nipped at the soft skin on her neck.

“What are you doing?” Daenerys asked coyly, and then her breath hitched as Yara pushed a finger into her folds. “Again, Lady Greyjoy…?” she said with a smile and a small laugh.

Yara stopped kissing Daenerys’ neck for a moment and looked into her eyes. “You said no more reaving, roving, raiding or raping after the war is over”, she said with a smirk, and Daenerys pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes narrowed in mock pout. “I need to take advantage while I can”, Yara said with a wink, then kissed Daenerys on the lips. Daenerys laughed softly, and then her laughter turned into soft moaning as Yara’s mouth slowly made its way down her body.


	4. Chapter 4

It was over in what seemed like an instant, Daenerys thought. She could remember bits and pieces – riding on Drogon’s back as he flew above the city, torching the embattlements. Watching from the air as Euron’s fleet was destroyed. Watching The Unsullied, The Dothraki and The Second Suns overtake the city. She remembered arguing one last time with Yara, pleading with her to stay on a ship in the harbor, and in turn listening to Yara tell her that her place was leading the raid on the Red Keep, and that being on a dragon was no safer than storming a city. She remembered watching Yara and the best killers from the iron islands storm the keep, and praying from her perch high atop the city on Drogon’s back that nothing bad would happen to the woman she had fallen for.

Which is how things ended up. Yara took the Red Keep and had personally hauled Cersei out and dumped her at Daenerys’ feet. The next day, Cersei was put to the sword. Daenerys Targaryen was the ruler of King’s Landing.

Now, three days later, as dawn broke over the city, Daenerys woke up in the room where so many Kings had once slept. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly, then reached out to her left, and smiled as her fingers made contact with a familiar form. Yara was lying next to her, naked, still in slumber. Daenerys looked over, smiled and then slowly drew her finger up Yara’s side, towards her breast. Yara twitched in her sleep, and Daenerys laughed lightly. Yara stirred and opened her eyes. 

“Good morning, my Salt Queen”, Daenerys said, as her fingers circled Yara’s breast.

“Mmmmm…not yet, my Queen of the Seven Kingdoms”, Yara said back sleepily, eyes closed.

Daenerys pursed her lips slightly, not sure if Yara was talking about making love or being the Salt Queen. They still had to go to Pike to officially crown Yara, but with Euron at the bottom of Blackwater Bay, the position was all but hers. They were set to leave for the Iron Islands later in the week. “Don’t ruin the moment”, Daenerys scolded lightly.

Yara opened her eyes and gazed at the Silver Queen. “I’m sorry”, she said, then leaned in and planted a kiss on the silver queen’s lips.

“It’s alright. I know you need to officially cement your position. And we will go. Soon. But I need to be crowned here first”, Daenerys said, She paused and then continued, “But that wasn’t what I was talking about when I said, ‘don’t ruin the moment’”, she said with a coy smile.

Yara smiled back at her, then crawled on top of Daenerys and pressed her lips against the new Queen Of The Andals. Her hand reached down and cupped Daenerys’ breast, and she heard Daenerys moan. Then she broke the kiss, and her lips made their way to Daenerys neck.

“Will you stand beside?” Daenerys asked.

Yara stopped nipping at Daenerys’ neck. “I’m sorry, my Queen?”

Daenerys opened her eyes and looked right into Yara’s. “Will you stand beside me? At my coronation?” Yara stared at her for a moment and then laughed slightly. “What’s so funny?” Daenerys asked.

“I thought you said not to ruin the moment”, Yara said.

“What?“

“Nothing ruins lovemaking like talking about politics”, Yara said.

Daenerys sighed and then smiled a bit. “I guess that’s true. But I just wanted to know if you woul-“

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Of course I will stand beside you”, Yara said.

Daenerys stared at Yara for a moment and then said, “Thank you.”

“Of course, my Queen. The honor will be mine”, Yara said. “Now, can we see if we can get the moment back?” she asked with a mischievous smile, and Daenerys giggled as Yara's mouth slowly made its way down her body.

   
********  
 

Two days later, they stood in the Sept of Baelor for Daenerys' official coronation.

“Are you ready?” Tyrion asked from inside the Sept. He looked over at Daenerys and smiled, then looked at the rest of the entourage: Yara, Theon, Missandei, Grey Worm, and Daario. Lord Varys was also in the Sept, along with Lady Olenna and Elia Sand. Outside the Sept, half a million people waited to get a glimpse of the new queen.

Daenerys took a deep breath, then smiled and nodded, and Tyrion motioned to the Queen’s Guard, now headed by Barristan and Jorah, dressed in ornate ceremonial armor. Each one opened one of the double doors. Daenerys exhaled one last time and then walked out onto the steps, and a roar louder than any dragon rose up to greet her. She stood, motionless, looking around at the sea of people in front of her. Then she looked at Yara, who was standing to her right, dressed in her finest officer’s leather. Yara looked back proudly at her and gave her a slight smile. She stared at Yara for a moment, and then reached out her hand. Yara paused for a moment. Please take my hand, Daenerys thought, then nodded slightly. Yara stared for another moment, then reached back and took Daenerys’ hand. Daenerys pulled her a step closer and then raised their conjoined hands together, and the roar from the crowd reached an ear-splitting level. I did it, she thought. I rule this entire land, as far as the eye can see. Daenerys looked around, then looked back over at Yara and thought, no – not I. We. We did it, and she smiled at Yara, who smiled back at her.

   
********  
 

“So, is it everything you dreamed it would be?” Yara asked. They were standing on a balcony along the west wall of the Red Keep. Daenerys was gazing out across the city as the sun set in the distance. Yara was holding her from behind, her strong arms wrapped around Daenerys’ waist.

Daenerys leaned her head back a bit and smiled slightly. “Everything and more. I still can’t believe it. I’m the first queen to rule the seven kingdoms.”

“I was just talking about the sunset”, Yara joked, thinking back to when she and Daenerys had stood, watching the sunset in Meereen, wondering if sunsets in King’s Landing would be as beautiful.

Daenerys titled her head back and turned to look at Yara. This moment is magical, she thought. Winning the seven kingdoms, and now, enjoying a sunset in my new home, being held in my lover’s arms. She stared at Yara for a moment and then giggled. “Yes, my droll Salt Queen, that too, is everything I thought it would be.”

Yara gazed back at Daenerys and then planted a kiss on lips. Then she looked back out onto the view, as the sun began to dip below the plains beyond the city. “It is nice", she said, "But I must confess, I prefer when the sun sets over water.”

Daenerys giggled and then leaned back and grazed her lips against Yara’s neck. “Again, ruining the moment”, she said playfully. She knew that Yara was anxious to get home, but she wanted to enjoy being in King’s Landing for a bit longer before they set sail again. She glared beningly at Yara, who smiled back at her harmlessly, and then Daenerys said, “But fear not, my brave Salt Queen. We will be in Pike soon, and then you can show me what is apparently the most stunning sunset in this entire world.”

Yara stared at Daenerys for a moment and then smiled. “You won’t be disappointed, my Queen”, she said, then kissed Daenerys again.  
 

********  
 

“You wanted to speak with me privately?” Daenerys asked. She was in the Small Council chamber, meeting alone with Tyrion.

“Yes, Your Grace”, Tyrion said. He had sent Grey Worm to summon Daenerys. “Thank you, Grey Worm”, he said, and Grey Worm nodded, then escorted Missandei out of the room, leaving Tyrion and Daenerys alone, sitting across from each other at the Small Council table. “As your Hand, it is not only my honor and pleasure to celebrate your victories with you, but it is also my responsibility to plan your future with you”, Tyrion began. “Now that you are officially Queen, we need to think about how we can cement alliances that will establish and maintain peace throughout the seven kingdoms.” He paused for a moment and then said, “I wanted to talk with you about plans for marriage.”

Daenerys stared at Tyrion for a moment. She knew this talk was coming, and she had not been looking forward to it, especially since she was pretty sure he was not going to say what she wanted to hear. “Your marriage?” she jested.

Tyrion smiled. He knew this would be a sensitive subject for the silver haired queen, so he took the jesting in stride. “I could only wish, my Queen”, he said humbly, “but on this occasion we are talking about someone much more important – you.”

Daenerys smiled back at Tyrion’s graceful handling. Then she sighed, knowing she could only stall for so long. “Of course, my Hand”, she said, and let it hang.

Tyrion smiled. “I have considered all of our options. Lady Olenna rules Highgarden, but it is uncertain where rulership will ultimately fall. Same with Dorne – Elia Sand rules presently, but only by proxy, and I have heard that the transfer of power to her was…unsettling.” He paused for a moment and then got to his point. “Your Grace, I would suggest a marriage to Sansa Stark.”

Daenerys stared at Tyrion. He hadn’t even mentioned Yara. “Sansa Stark?” she asked, and Tyrion nodded. “Why?”

“The North is far larger than Dorne or Highgarden, and we promised the North their own kingdom if they stayed out of our siege of King’s Landing. They honored that commitment. Now we need to honor our commitment to them. They will have their own kingdom. And since they will have their own kingdom, we need to cement an alliance with them”, Tyrion said. He stared at Daenerys and then delivered his point. “Marriage is the best way to cement that alliance, and Sansa Stark is the key to the North.” He paused for a moment and then delivered the cornerstone of his proposal. “A marriage between you and Sansa would cement peace throughout the land.”

Daenerys stared back. So many thoughts were swirling around her head. She started rambling. “But, I don’t even know Sansa. And what about Jon Snow? And what about Dorne or Highgarden?”

“As I said before, Your Grace, the North is much larger than Dorne or Highgarden. Therefore, it is much more important. If we cement an alliance with the North, Dorne and Highgarden will fall into place, no matter who ends up ruling them. As for who sits on the throne in the North, that won’t matter either. Sansa Stark is the key. The Starks are the historic rulers of the North, and many still follow their name. Sansa is the last of the Starks, and therefore she carries the weight of the Stark name. Jon Snow is a bastard, so he won’t end up as Lord of Winterfell. Even if he did, Sansa, as the last true Stark, is still the key." He cleared his throat and then continued. "As for you not knowing Sansa, well, it doesn’t really matter. I know her. I can vouch for her, and I can arrange the marriage.”

Daenerys felt her throat go dry. “Just say I wanted to pursue a marriage to Sansa. How do you even know she would marry me?”

“As I said, Your Grace, I could arrange it”, Tyrion said confidently. “Sansa would understand the benefits, and after all she’s been through, no one wants peace more than her.”

Daenerys stared at Tyrion for a moment, taking that all in, and then asked the question she was dreading asking. “What about The Iron Islands?”

“What about them?” Tyrion said flatly.

“I-I-I could marry Yara. She will be Queen of the Iron Islands.”

“Yes, she will be”, Tyrion said. “But the Iron Islands are smaller and even less logistically important than either Dorne or Highgarden. We need to align ourselves with the largest kingdom other than ours, and that's the North.” He stared at Daenerys, then exhaled. He got out of his seat and walked around the table. He stopped in front of Daenerys and took her hand in his. “My Queen, given your history I know that marriage is a sensitive subject for you. And I also understand that you and Lady Greyjoy-”

“Queen Yara”, Daenerys corrected him.

“Yes, of course – Queen Yara. Look, I understand you two have grown close, and I won’t pretend to counsel you on matters of the heart. I mean, look at me, who am I to speak on such matters?” he said, then gave Daenerys a small, self-effacing small smile. Daenerys smiled back slightly, and Tyrion squeezed her hand gently, then continued. “But marriage isn’t about matters of the heart. Well, maybe for ordinary people it can be about matters of the heart. But for those in power, marriage is about matters of politics.” He paused for another moment, then took Daenerys’ other hand and looked her in the eye. “This land has been in upheaval for years, but you have the power to change that. And as the ruler of this land, your first obligation is to serve the land and its people. A marriage to Sansa Stark would bring lasting peace throughout the land.” He paused and then said his final peace. “Don’t you think it’s time, my Queen, that we had peace, for everyone?”

Daenerys stared silently at Tyrion, her stomach in a knot. She didn’t want to marry Sansa Stark, a woman she didn’t know, the daughter of a man who had helped Robert Baratheon dethrone her father. She wanted to marry Yara Greyjoy, the woman she had fallen for, who had helped her win her throne. But Tyrion was right about the fact that she owed it to the people she would rule to bring peace to the kingdoms. She stared at Tyrion for another moment, and then said, “Thank you, as always, my Hand, for your counsel”, then sat and continued to think as Tyrion bowed and took his leave.


End file.
